1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an apparatus that provides a method for assisting a borescope to view inside a bore. This includes a light reflector and a means of attaching to a borescope. It is also suitable for providing a brighter and less obstructed view inside a bore.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are several different uses for this device. One example is where hunters and shooters need to examine inside the barrel of their firearm for defects and to see if it is sufficiently clean. Visual inspection is required during the cleaning process to ensure maximum accuracy. One long existing problem is getting a clear view deep inside the barrel. One of the most important advantages of this device is to view inside a bore by providing a brighter and a less obstructed view. This method of attaching a reflective surface with a thin extended compression spring makes it possible to fit inside a smaller diameter bore to see a brighter and less obstructed view of the interior surface of the bore.